As companies conduct ever-increasing amounts of business on a global scale, there is a need to accommodate the various languages of their customers or clients. One example of a system in which it is desirable to greet customers in their native language is a voice processing or voice mail system. In current voice mail systems, a caller is greeted and given instructions regarding how to leave a message for an intended party in a default language that is usually English. If callers do not want to hear the instructions in the default language, they may be requested to select another language by responding at the appropriate time to a prompt that asks what language they would like or by entering one or more keystrokes on a touch-tone telephone keypad. Both of these solutions require extensive user participation to select a language that is other than the default language. In addition, if the callers do not understand the default language, they may not understand how the language selection may be changed.
To facilitate the language needs of a diverse customer and client base, there is a need for a voice processing system that can more easily identify the preferred language of a calling party without extensive user intervention.